


She’s Got A Boyfriend Anyways

by Polvris



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: F/F, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 23:05:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17990201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polvris/pseuds/Polvris
Summary: Tension is resolved.





	She’s Got A Boyfriend Anyways

Noora was slammed into the wall. Eva’s lips were against hers in a firestorm of passion. The night was only beginning. Eva began to tear away the fabric that Noora was dressed in until only her dark red lingerie remained, contrasting her pale skin like a work of art. “You’re like a fucking gift, Noora. Wrapped up all pretty for me.” Eva mumbled, pushing Noora down onto their shared bed. 

Noora hummed quietly as her cheeks went red. Eva stripped down quickly as she walked over to their dresser and pulled out a thick red strap on, before attaching it to her waist and walking back over to Noora. 

“Please...” Noora whined out desperately as she began to rub her pussy over her red panties, causing Eva to scoff. 

“Take off your panties, and the bra. Now.” Eva commanded, grabbing a bottle of lube and drizzling the liquid out over the rubber toy. 

Noora did as told quickly, scrambling to pull off the red lace until she was naked. “All fours.” Eva continued, looking down at the submissive woman with stern eyes. 

Noora nodded eagerly and flipped herself over so she was on all four limbs, and moaned as she felt the tip of Eva’s cock against her pussy. “Please, Eva. Please...” Noora pleaded, making a feeble attempt to thrust back on her cock. 

“How bad do you want it, Noora?” Eva smirked.

“So bad, Eva. So so bad. I’ve been thinking about it all day, and god, I need it so bad. Please fuck me, please.” Noora begged.

Eva smirked as she thrusted into Noora’s pussy. Noora moaned loudly once Eva began thrusting, and hid her face in the pillows. 

Eva reached forward and gripped onto Noora’s hair, pulling it back as she thrusted. “You’re my good girl, hm?” She whispered.

“Your good girl, Eva- please let me cum, please!” Noora squealed.

“Go, cum.” Eva nodded.

Noora moaned louder than ever as she squirted cum, collapsing forward on the bed. 

“You’re not done yet, Noora.” Eva smirked, pulling off her strap on. “Lay on your back.” She commanded, waiting for her to do as told.

Noora did so eagerly, and moaned once again as Eva lowered her pussy down onto Noora’s face. Noora lapped eagerly at it and gripped Eva’s thighs desperately. 

“You’re my good girl, Noora. My good girl. No one else’s.” She hummed, toying with one of Noora’s dark nipples.

“Mhm...” Noora moaned eagerly, lapping away.

“So pretty. All mine, too. You’re all mine, I get you all to myself. Like a pretty doll, just for me.” She continued on, reaching down to rub at Noora’s soaking pussy once again. 

“Are you going to cum again? Hm? Just from me talking?” Eva smirked, pressing down on her clit.

“Mhm!” Noora nodded from underneath her. 

“Cum.” Eva ordered, keeping her finger down as she felt Noora orgasm.

Eva came soon after that, and made an attempt to pull away from the girl, but Noora desperately sucked at her pussy, almost as if she couldn’t live without her.

“Come on, sweetheart. It’s alright.” Eva smiled, pulling away from her face and laying down next to her in the bed. “You were so good tonight.” She hummed.

“Only for you, Eva.” Noora smiled.

“Night, I love you.” Eva whispered, switching off the light next to them.

“I love you too.” Noora hummed.


End file.
